


Der Ruf des Meeres

by va_di_pa



Series: Der Ruf des Meeres [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Träume und Sehnsüchte sind das wichtigste im Leben und ihnen zu folgen ist eine der Hauptwege um glücklich zu werden. Doch Träume können ins dunkle führen was man jedoch erst bemerkz wenn es schon längst zu spät ist.
Series: Der Ruf des Meeres [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663450





	Der Ruf des Meeres

Schon damals als junges Mädchen wünschte Sie sich nichts Sehnlicheres als zu Reisen, sich die Welt anzuschauen und sie zu entdecken.  
Bei ihrer Familie daheim schien Sie oftmals fehl am Platz, während alle stolz und glücklich ihren Arbeiten hinterhergingen sehnte Sie sich nach dem Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern und dem Geruch von Salz in Ihrer Nase, Ihre Arbeit brachte Ihr kein Vergnügen und auch keine Erfülltheit wie so manch andere erzählten.  
Vor vielen Jahren sah Sie ein Bild, ein Bild des Meeres, von stürmischen Wellen die gegen ein steiniges Kliff krachten, vom Sturmgrauen Himmel über der aufgerauten See, auf der kleine Boote schaukelten, von Bäumen deren Laubwerk vom Wind in alle Richtungen gepeitscht wurde.  
So gab Sie sich der Vorstellung hin Sie würde an einem solchen Kliff stehen, Sie spürte wie die Gischt der Wellen sie durchnässte, wie der Wind an ihren Haaren zerrte und den Duft von Salz und dem Meer zu Ihr rüber trug, Sie spürte die kühle nässe des Wassers an ihren Zehen und den Drang dem Wasser näher zu sein als dem Kliff unter ihren Füßen.  
Dieser Traum begleitete Sie Jahre, er begleitete Sie durch Ihre Jugend bis zu Ihrer Ehe mit einem Mann den Sie liebte, doch mit den Jahren in denen Sie sich dem Alltag beugte wurde die Sehnsucht nach der Freiheit immer größer anstatt zu verschwinden.  
So kam es eines Morgens, dass Sie im Schein der ersten Sonnenstrahlen ging, wo damals die Liebe zu Ihrem Mann Sie daran gehindert hat schien jetzt nichts mehr zu sein als eine störende Fessel die Sie einfach mit dem Gedanken an die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer und der Freiheit abschütteln konnte.  
Der Weg kam Ihr nicht lang vor, auch wenn die Sonne schon mehrmals ihre Bahnen über Ihr gezogen hat, es war als würde Ihr der Weg gewiesen und Sie müsse diesem nur folgen.  
Bevor Sie es überhaupt sah hörte Sie es, das Rauschen des Meeres drang an Ihre Ohren und zog Sie die letzten Schritte zu Ihrem Ziel und dann war es nicht mehr nur noch eine Sehnsucht sondern Wirklichkeit, der Wind rauschte um Sie herum und zog an Ihren Kleidern und Haaren, Wassertropfen der spritzenden Gischt fielen auf Ihr Gesicht, die heranrollenden Wellen durchnässten ihre Füße.  
Es war für Sie wie ein Lied, welches das Meer nur für Sie sang mit einer Melodie die nur Sie hörte und einem Text den nur Sie verstand und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass es Sie immer mehr zu sich zog und nicht mehr los ließ.  
Sie merkte nicht mehr wie sie Schritt für Schritt weiter ins Wasser und zwischen die Wellen ging oder wie die Nässe Sie bis auf die Knochen durchzog und zu einem Teil von Ihr wurde.  
Es war nur noch wichtig, dass Sie sich niemals mehr von diesem wundervollem Lied trennen müsse.  
Die Wellen zogen Sie immer weiter bis das Wasser Sie ganz umschloss, Sie in seiner kalten Umarmung hielt und umspielte, glitzernde Strahlen Licht zeigten Ihr die Wunder die sich in der dunklen schwärze versteckten und nach ihr riefen.  
Mit Freuden gab Sie sich dem Sog der Tiefe und dem glitzern des Lichtes hin welche Ihr die Wunder Ihrer Sehnsucht offenbarten.  
Die Kälte kroch immer weiter in Ihr Inneres während die Wärme Sie verließ und Sie als Teil der stürmischen See in den Armen der Wellen zurückließ.


End file.
